


Never Meet Your Long-Lost Father

by A Hammie Trash (I_am_Hammie7out)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Erik tried to be a dad, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Hammie7out/pseuds/A%20Hammie%20Trash
Summary: Pietro Maximoff, after the events of Days of Future Past, is kicked out of his home by his adoptive mother, Marya Maximoff and runs to New York City to work as an engineer so he can support himself.Erik Lehnsherr, on the airplane to Paris works out that Pietro is his son and plans to kidnap him so he can be a father again.Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy try and rescue Pietro before Erik really hurts him.





	1. Chapter One

Erik couldn’t help but think of the silver haired boy on the flight to Paris. After the argument, he and Charles had settled down and Charles was now glaring at him. “So, how did you recruit the boy.” He started, dreading the answer as he knew that smirk and he knew those eyes and he knew which metal bender the boy’s mother had known. “Peter Maximoff, you stay away from him, he doesn’t need to be turned into a soldier.” Erik gasped sharply. His past had caught up with him and now he would pay for it. “And why shouldn’t I? He is very talented.” Logan cut in. “Don’t do it, Lehnsherr.” He drew his claws again and Erik instinctively leaned away from him. The boy was his son. And what was he to do with this information. Since Magda had left him, he had been looking for her, but he had thought she had changed her name. How clever it was to have kept it and just hidden in plain sight. He missed Anya. But this boy, this son of his could be his new child. He just had to play his cards right. Peter arrived home after returning the car to the rental. “What did those men want?” His sister asked curiously. “One of them said he was the Wolverine, who’s that” “Lorna,” he started, “I have no idea what the Wolverine means but they just wanted me to help them with a few things, it’s not that important.” Hi adoptive mother came in. “Lorna, go to bed, I just need to talk to your brother.” She sounded furious. “So, I was watching the television. A break in at the Pentagon and a man who could move faster than the speed of sound and three other men who match the descriptions of those cops that came by earlier today.” Peter felt like crying, he hadn’t thought about what he was doing or who he was breaking out. He just wanted to help. “Mom, I can explain- “His mother held up a hand. “Save it, Peter. I need to tell you about your father.” “I just wanted to help and- what? My father. Is this some bad movie or story?” Mayra gave him a scathing glare. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I have no easy was to put this. You parents were happily married with your sister Anya, but she was killed by an angry mob, targeting mutants and your father killed all of them.” “With his metal bending shit?” “Yes, let me finish. Your mother had been aware of what he could do, his powers but was terrified by the extent of them, so she ran. But she was pregnant and scared, so she came to America and gave birth here. I was her neighbour and I took you in when she died. You know the rest.” “But what was his name?” “Your father had grown up in the Holocaust and changed his name many times. He was born Max Eisenhardt but changed it to Magnus Maximoff and then, Erik Lehnsherr.” “You’re kidding. Shark face is my dad! My dad killed JFK! I thought my dad was an asshole one-night-stand who didn’t use protection, not a goddamn terrorist who assassinated the president!” He ran off.” I’ll be back later, I just need time to think.” Peter went up to New York after a couple of hours running steadily. He didn’t know what to think. He had met his dad. His father. When he was a kid, he had been bullied about not having a dad. And now, this was worse, he had a fucking terrorist for his dad. Peter found an empty alley in Queens and sat down with his back to the wall, breathing unsteadily. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t think. It was too much. It was too much. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Slowly he calmed himself down and wiped his wet face dry. “My dad is Erik Lehnsherr.” He muttered to himself, still disbelieving. “My father is Magneto. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” But why? He thought to himself. Why him of all people. Why is he my dad. He felt himself quickly slipping into another panic attack and tried to stop the thoughts causing it. He closed his eyes in the disgusting, filthy alley and fell into a deep sleep


	2. Chapter Two

Since the disaster in Washington DC, Erik had focused all his energy on finding his son. He couldn’t go to Charles or Hank for information and the guy, Logan had disappeared, so he had no information. But he wold find Peter. It was all he had left.   
After falling asleep in New York, Peter woke up three days later in a homeless shelter with all his money gone but he still had his Walkman, so the world wasn’t entirely evil. After hearing the news about is father ad DC and was even less enthused to meet him again. He headed home.  
“Out, Pietro. You caused this mess. I can’t deal with it anymore. Take your things and leave!” Marya shouted at him, holding a box of tapes and records that were his. He tried to stifle tears. “Marya, I can- I can explain.”   
“I’ve had enough of your explanations to last me a lifetime. Now leave.” He grabbed the box, turned and ran. Not sure where he was headed.   
Charles sighed. Logan had disappeared, presumably into the future and he only had Hank and Raven. He hadn’t heard from Peter since he left him at the airport, but he hadn’t expected to. However, he had liked the boy. And now that the school was being set up again, and Peter was the perfect age to start there. “Hank!” he shouted. Hank’s head appeared around the door,   
“Yes, Professor?”   
“Get the plane. We have a mutant to pick up in DC.”  
Erik had track down all the previous members of the Brotherhood and the hellfire club, but none agreed to help him apart from Janos, who only gave him Peter’s address in DC. But it was very good information, so he let him go who only a black eye and two bruised ribs.   
Erik stood outside the quaint little house and knocked. Nobody answered. He hammered on the door this time and the glass in it cracked a little. He was so close.   
He just had to get through he and he would have his son.   
The door was opened but a woman wearing poorly done makeup and holding a bottle of beer in one hand. “Whattdya want?” she slurred, obviously drunk. “Pietro’s not here. I kicked the bastard out. He’s gone so if you’re looking for him then you can leave.” Erik’s vision went red. “What did you say?” he said, his voice dangerously calm.   
“He’s gone. I kicked him out. Good riddance!” There was a sort of shaking and clanging through the house and Marya’s jewellery started to jangle with an unknown energy. The metal was suddenly sucked out of everything from the ground to the kitchen knives. A man shouted from inside the house but was drowned out by the noise. Erik could hear a girl crying, it sounded so much like his Any that his anger only increased and the iron in the people’s very blood was at his mercy. 

Erik stood up and look around at the disaster he had created. The house had completely collapsed into the basement and he could see come stuff in there that had probably belonged to Peter or Pietro as the woman had called him. Three dead bodies lay mutilated before him and he felt no regret over their deaths. He had to leave before Charles caught him.   
Hank flew as fast as he could and within one and a half hours they had arrived at Baltimore/Washington International Thurgood Airport. Hank managed to hotwire a car outside and they drove to the Maximoff’s house as fast as they could.   
It was chaos when they arrived, there were emergency services all around and three bodies being loaded into a ambulance. “What- what happened?” cried Hank.   
“Erik was here.” Charles spoke darkly. “He must have killed them. But Peter’s body isn’t here.”   
“Maybe we could ask the neighbours what happened. Then we could find out where Peter is.”   
“Good idea Hank but what f I just check the police’s minds.”  
“Y-you’d be okay with that?”  
“I think so. Let me try first.” Charles pressed two fingers to his temple and shut his eyes, before invading a witness’s mind. “Erik did it. But Peter isn’t here. His adoptive mother sent him away. Kicked him out. Erik’s on a warpath. We have to find him.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, over a hundred hits, I'm so happy, I love you guys.

Peter struggled through the streets of New York, carrying his only remaining possessions: the box. He had no money and no food and certainly no place to sleep. His eyes were painfully red from crying and he was freezing. It was only September, but the air was chilly, and Peter often struggled to warm himself up when he wasn’t running. He collapsed in an alley and noticed that it was the same alley that he had collapsed in less than a week ago. His legs trembled, and his hands shook, and he felt lightly sick. On the ground beside him there was a fluttering piece of paper, a pamphlet. It was too old and dirty to make sense of, but it gave Peter an idea, he would go and see if he could find work. He had won a prize as an engineer and he was quite good at it and cars always needed fixing.

Charles sighed on the way back from DC. Hank said, “Cerebro has been malfunctioning recently but I think we could pinpoint the vague area of Peter’s location while I try and fix it.”  
“I just cannot believe that we’ve lost another mutant to Erik.” Hank squirmed nervously, “Uh, Charles, there’s something that you should know, Peter and Erik look very similar and I would have to run it in a lab but the timing lines up.”  
“Lines up for what?”  
“I think Erik is Peter’s father, Charles.”   
“What?”

Erik sent Pietro’s things to a safehouse in Berlin and continued his search. He noticed that Pietro was fond, of Chicago, Boston and New York City, because he had posters of all three cities. He decided to start with Chicago, since Illinois was so far away from the other two cities. He got on a train, trying to look as normal as he could, he had taken his helmet off and was wearing a flannel shirt with jeans. He found nothing there that would’ve meant that his son was there, so he headed on to Boston. 

Pietro had managed to secure himself a job at a slightly illegal car dealer and repair, but whereas his boss would tell him to half-ass the job, he did the whole thing. He had managed to secure himself an apartment, which had mould damp and holes, but it was better than the streets. Probably. His boss was called Reg and was the cheapest miser that Pietro had ever met. Reg only paid him minimum wage and tried to siphon off it but never succeeded. Pietro would never let go of his money. Not for a billion dollars. Well… maybe for a billion dollars. 

Cerebro was indeed, broken. Charles kicked it in anger and Hank had to pull him out of the lab in case he damaged anything else. “I’m worried, Hank. Peter, Peter is a good kid but if he really is Erik’s son then Erik will stop at nothing to find him and take him. If I run those DNA tests and you fix Cerebro, then we could find Peter and stop Erik from hurting him.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Hank sighed. “But what if we’re too late? Do we find the other, Alex lives in Minnesota now?”   
“Let’s only bother Alex if necessary but Raven, maybe.” They silently got to work.   
Erik had exhausted all his contacts in Boston and headed to the last city, where he was sure his son now resided. After a shortish train ride, he had arrived in New York. “I’m finding you, Pietro.” He tracked down Emma Frost, and asked her again to search for him. “Urgh, fine.” She thought for a moment. “He’s in Harlem.” She gave Erik the exact address and they parted ways.  
Erik ran to the address in Harlem and was shocked by what he saw. Paint was peeling, there were several questionable smells surrounding him and he noticed there was mould outside the building. He walked through the door and had to take twenty-seven flights of stairs, with no elevator. He wasn’t panting when he reached Pietro’s floor, but he wanted to. He broke through the door and was horrified by the emptiness of the room. In one corner there was a pile of blankets and in another a sink with a broken faucet. There was a box on the ground, full of records and a toilet in the last corner but other than that it was horrible. He settled himself on the floor and waited…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they inspire me to continue this awful fanfiction.


	4. Chapter Four

Pietro was exhausted after a long day of work. He dawdled up the stairs of his apartment building and wanted nothing more than to sit down with a twinkie on his blankets, because he didn’t have a bed. At the top of the stairs, he went to get his keys out, but his door was already unlocked. Closed but unlocked. Pietro opened the door apprehensively and screamed when he saw what was inside.   
Magnus Maximoff. Erik Lehnsherr. Magneto. His… father.  
“The fuck, man!” Erik stood up, looking very dignified considering where they were.   
“Language, Pietro. I am here to take you home.”   
“How do you know my real name. And, dude, my mom kicked me out.” Erik smiled, looking eerily like a shark as he did so.   
“Your mother is dead, as is her husband and daughter. I did not mean that home, I meant the home you will have with me.” Pietro was concentrating on what Erik was saying so he didn’t notice the strands of metal pinning him to the ground.   
“You killed my mom! I’m going to kill you!” Pietro tried to get nearer to Erik, so he could hurt him but didn’t move an inch. “Let me go. LET ME GO!” He was half sobbing then and trying to escape.   
“I thought you would react like this but do not worry, Pietro, you won’t care about humans for much longer.”  
“They were my family!”  
“I am your family! They abandoned you, they kicked you out without a care.”  
“They were more family than you are.” Erik stepped forward and slapped him across the face. “I am your family and I will not tolerate this disrespect. We are leaving now. I will have your things sent along in due course.” Pietro blacked out.

Charles checked the DNA test results as soon as possible and groaned at the result. “What is it?” Hank asked.   
“The DNA test came back positive H. Peter is a mini-Lehnsherr.” Hank put his head in his hands. “Oh no, oh no, poor Peter. I need to hurry with Cerebro. Can you help me?”  
As soon as Pietro woke up he tried to rub his hands against his head, he but couldn’t as his hands had been tied up with beautifully made cuffs to a bed. “Ah, you’re awake.” Said a voice to his left which was painfully familiar.  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in one of my safehouses. I had to tie you up as you kept on struggling.” He snapped his fingers.  
“You’re free to go now. But only around the house.” Pietro sprang up as fast as he could and ran from his father. No, not his father, he ran from Erik. He had no doubt in his mind that all possible exits were securely shut and there was no way out. So, he decided to explore instead.   
In the safe house, there was a library, gym and tonnes of bedrooms, one of which had the door wide to the wall and Pietro’s things hung in it. He wondered how long he had been asleep for. Enough time to decorate this bedroom and ship him over from New York to wherever this was. There was, also no windows. Anywhere. Pietro wondered if they were underground. He had a feeling they were. Like the metal was vaguely calling to him. He shrugged the feeling off. He had super speed, not metal-bending. He noticed his father coming long the hallway and made as if to leave but his father snapped his fingers and the cuffs that Pietro forgot were still on his wrists, dragged him to the wall and kept him there. “Hi, Dad. How are you?”  
“Hello, Pietro, I’m fine. It’s time for dinner. I thought I’d find you here. This is your room now.” They went for dinner.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a break guys. I'm all back now and I might have to take another break later this week but you're mostly good guys.

Pietro dragged his steak around the plate, not eating a bite of it. “Is everything alright, Pietro?” Erik asked, having finished his food already. The dining room was large, bug enough to fit a hundred people on the huge table they were sitting at the front of the room and another four bigger tables that would sit around two hundred each, below the daises. It was very grand, and everything was at least covered in metal. Pietro could feel it resonating more strongly in some parts than others. “Pietro?”  
“Uh, yeah I’m fine. I don’t entirely remember what happened when I went with you though. Did I knock my head?” Erik looked pleased by what he had just said but Pietro couldn’t figure out why. He just couldn’t remember. “You fainted after our conversation. You must be so tired, come on, eat something.” Pietro was very hungry. “Yeah, okay.” He cut a bit of his steak and pit it in his mouth. It was the best thing he’s eaten. Granted, when he lived with his mom all he really ate was cereal and twinkies with the occasional burger. “How old are you?” Erik asked.  
“I’m sixteen but I turn seventeen on December twelfth.” Erik nodded.   
“And where are you with your schooling?” Peter laughed anxiously and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.  
“I…uh dropped out when I was twelve. My school didn’t like having a kid there that could run faster than the speed of sound.” Erik frowned suddenly, the whole room seeming to darken with his mood.   
“Well that was very inappropriate of them. I shall just have to continue your schooling.”  
“Come on!”  
Hank cheered as the last piece of Cerebro was put in place. “Yes!” Charles smiled, wiping some sweat from his brow.  
“Let’s try it out then.” Hank put the helmet on Charles’ head and Charles started looking for Peter. “He’s not in the US.” After a few more minutes came. “Or in the Americas.”  
“Britain?” Hank asked.  
“No, I think I’ll try Germany since Erik’s German.”  
“Anything there?”   
“No but there are parts of Berlin that have been blocked off from my telepathy. Like the helmet but bigger.”  
“Shall I get the plane ready?” Hank cleaned his glasses on his shirt. Charles nodded and took Cerebro off.  
Pietro groaned. He should’ve never told Erik that he knew Polish and German because his family spoke it at home. His head hurt when he thought about his family, he thought he knew something about them, but he couldn’t figure out what. It was like it was heavily muffled or something. He tried to concentrate back on his work but couldn’t. He had a strange feeling and he tried to work out what hit was, and his metal pen suddenly lifted up. He shouted, “Erik, can you put my pen down, please?” Erik appeared at the door. “What? I haven’t been lifting your pen.” He saw the pen floating and gasped. “Pietro, I am so proud, you can control metal too!” He said in Polish.   
“I can what?” Pietro replied. He was confused. This was his doing? He didn’t know he could do that. Erik grinned, once more appearing very like a shark  
“You must have gotten that from me.” Pietro forgot how o speak.   
“Can you teach me how to make it better?”  
“Of course, two mutations, not really related at all, I’m so proud of you…son.” Erik hesitated a bit but relaxed when Pietro smiled at him. Pietro stood up, making the pen fall down with his loss of concentration. “When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all leave comments. I need to know how to improve other than longer chapters (they're really short, I know). Kudos also helps. I'm desperate for appreciation. Please give it to me. Please.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I've put this story on hiatus but now I'm back.

Pietro tried to lift the pen again. “Finally!” He shouted, this time in German. Mastering his metal bending powers was harder than mastering his running ones had been. Erik’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Very good, Pietro.”  
Now that he had lifted the pen, Pietro had to finish his algebra work. He was okay at maths, but his true passion was physics. “How’s this?” He gave the work to his father to mark.  
“Very good, Pietro.” Praised Erik.  
“Can you show me what you can do?” asked Pietro shyly. He really wanted to be the best he could be and make his father proud.  
“You’ve done your work, so I don’t see why not.” Erik was pleased with the effort Pietro put in. He worked very hard and had already caught up with his age group in the fortnight he had been there. He lifted his arms and levitated one of the metal table and bent it out of shape before bending it back into shape. Pietro stared on in awe.  
“That’s so cool.” He said waving his arms around in excitement. “I wanna be able to do that”. He was so excited he didn’t realise that he was speaking in English. Erik loved spending time with his son.  
           Charles went to find Raven, out on the grounds while Hank got the plane ready. “Raven, we need your help.”  
“Why? What happened now?” She looked curious. Charles grimaced  
“When Logan, Hank and I broke Erik out of the Pentagon, so we could rescue you, we had somebody else help us.”  
“Who?”  
“Peter Maximoff, who’s mutation is super-speed and, erm… Erik’s son.”  
“Erik’s what now?”   
“Hank told me his suspicions yesterday and I got the results this morning. There’s more though.”  
“What?” Raven sounded annoyed. Charles couldn’t blame her.  
“We think that Erik killed Peter’s adopted family and he’s taken Peter to Berlin. We need your help.” Raven looked alarmed.  
“Yes, of course I’ll help, I was going to head to Berlin anyway, I’ll tell you about that later though, it’s not as pressing. When do we leave?”  
“Now.”  
          Kurt Wagner hated living in a circus. He was forced to be stared at and perform like a dancing monkey. He fully intended to run away once they got to Berlin because, hopefully with the chaos of arriving in a capital city, he could escape and get to Poland or Austria before they realised he was missing. He couldn’t leave beforehand due to the cage he was in that was specially made to stop him from teleporting out. He hated his mother for putting him in this situation but at the same time he still loved her. He could remember her vaguely, she was blue, like him but she had red hair. She gave him to the nuns when he was three and when he was four he was sold to the circus as their property. He was nine now and was itching to escape.  
           “What is the business you need to see to in Berlin?” asked Charles on the plane on the way there.  
“Well,” said Raven, “About nine years ago, after we had parted ways, I had a fling with Azazel, you remember him?”  
“… Yes” said Charles cautiously, not liking where the conversation was going.  
“I became pregnant and gave birth to a son.” The plane lurched, and Hank shouted from the cockpit.  
“Sorry, but what the fuck, Raven! Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Raven frowned.  
“I had to give him away even though he was obviously a mutant. I was in a difficult situation, Erik was in prison, Azazel had just died, and I had no protection – “  
“Clearly.” Muttered Charles, to which Hank snorted.  
“-or means to raise him. I gave Kurt to a nunnery when he was three, just after Azazel passed and I want to track him down, except for the fact that the nunnery I gave him to shut down this year and I need to find my son, as well as Peter. I can support him now and I want to look after him again.” She was crying as she said this. Charles leaned over from his wheelchair and patted her on the arm.  
“I wish you’d taken Kurt to me, Raven, please know that I would’ve cared for him like he was my own. We’ll look for him, don’t worry.”


	7. Chapter Seven

When they were transferring the cells that the mutant performers were in, Kurt did it. He teleported to the next street over, where he noticed Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto stepping into a shop and telling the shopkeeper and strange work before being let into the back. Kurt had seen him on newspapers and Wanted signs. He was injured from his escape and knew that he needed help, desperately. “Sir, wait, Mister Lehnsherr.” Magneto turned around and Kurt waved desperately at him. “Please, sir. I need help!” Magneto came back outside and asked him, “What is wrong, boy?”  
“I was- I was in a circus, I was sold there, lots of mutants. Torture.” Kurt could feel his vision blacking out. “I will tell you where if you help. Please.”  
Erik’s heart broke for the boy that reminded him of Peter. He caught him just before he fainted and brought him into the safehouse, telling the name to the guard outside. He brought him to the med-bay and started patching him up. He had cuts all over his body that would need stiches, but he had learnt how to do that when he was hunting down Shaw. After the child as patched up, he called for Pietro.  
“Yes, father?” He asked before seeing the figure that lay on the bed. “Who is that, what do you need, is it medical supplies you need?” He asked in rapid-fire succession. “The boy here, as far as I can tell,” started Erik, “Is a runaway from a mutant-torturing circus. He needs milk for nutrients which is in the kitchen and bandages which are in the storage cupboard. Can I get an apple because I’m going to need to keep my strength up for a while?”  
“Gotcha.”  
In less than a minute, Pietro had returned with the things needed, except he had brought an orange instead of an apple. They were out of apples, apparently.   
Raven and Hank stared looking in the nunneries for Kurt, but none had anyone matching Kurt’s unique description. They checked every orphanage, but they didn’t find anything there apart from one employee there recalled seeing a child like that in one of Germany’s travelling circuses called Amamzing Kunstzircus. That lead them to reporting the circus to German authorities and having it taken down for human rights abuse and human trafficking. Kurt had been there for five years but had recently escaped. Raven was glad that he wasn’t living in the hellhole anymore, but she was worried. What if he was seriously injured? What if he was dead? Hank comforted her. “I’m sure he’s fine, if he’s anything like you. We should get Charles to look for anyone with memories of a blue person teleporting around. Someone must have seen him.” Raven smiled at him,  
“Thanks Hank, I really needed that. Good idea.   
Pietro was practicing his metal work beside the blue kid’s hospital bed while he and Erik waited for him to wake up. They had patched him up and given him an IV to make sure he had his nutrients because according to Erik he was quite malnourished and short was his age. Pietro knew he was taller when he was… whatever age this kid was. He looked to be between seven and ten but who knew? He was trying to bend a metal ruler out of shape when he had a spitting pain in his forehead. He lost concentration and the ruler stopped floating. He fell off his chair and felt quite nauseous before vomiting his whole lunch onto the ground. “Pietro!” His father cried before rushing over to him. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t- I don’t know but my head is spitting open and I’m- I’m now seeing double.” His dad lifted him up and he was surprised by how light he was. “Let me put you here. I think I need to call a doctor.”  
“Why- why didn’t you call one for- for the blue kid?”  
“Because I know how to stitch people up, I have a qualification in First Aid and his injuries weren’t life-threatening.”  
“Oh.”  
Erik was worried. His son was seriously sick. Apparently, he hadn’t been sick since he was six, when his mutation set in. He calmed himself, even if it wasn’t nothing, it was curable. He would be fine.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks, I'm sorry

The doctor came quickly. He was a mutant with the power to detect any disease or sickness for what it was. His name was Dr Hans Von Strapphen. Von Strapphen was a stout old man who had snow white hair and a metal prosthetic leg. He left the medical bay with a frown on his face. “I am very sorry to have to tell you this, Mister Lehnsherr. But… your son is terminally ill.” Erik was shocked. His son was dying? At sixteen?   
“What is wrong with him and how long does he have left?” He asked, terrified and shocked.   
“He has a brain tumour that is usually curable but due to your son’s speed, it had grown too quickly. He had around a fortnight left. The tumour seems to have been caused by a knock on the head which stopped the cancerous cell committing suicide. He told me that his biological mother died from one too, so it seems to be hereditary. I am sorry, there is nothing to do but wait and prepare.” Erik was furious. His son would not die of a brain tumour before he reached adulthood and all because of his mutation. Without realising it, he had sucked the iron from Dr Von Stapphen’s blood and killed him. He felt no remorse for him.   
Erik disposed of the doctor’s body before entering the medical bay. He had to tell his son that he would soon be dead. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the tears streaming down his face. “Dad, what’s wrong? What do I have?” Pietro sounded scared, his voice trembling and his hands were shaking. Erik gulped. “Pietro… It’s not good. You’re terminally ill with a brain tumour.” He wiped his eyes. “You have around a fortnight left. There’s nothing left to do.” He broke down in sobs, the gravity of what would happen, descending on him.   
“Dad? D-dad?” Pietro’s speech was slurring.   
“I’m so sorry, son.”  
Kurt woke up, disorientated and confused. “Where, where am I?” he asked no-one. He noticed that Mister Lehnsherr was at his right, comforting a silver-hired boy, around eighteen-years-old and asked the question again. When neither of them answered, he got out of bed and took the clothes that were beside his bed, in his size. Then he teleported to Gendarmenmarkt, one of Germany’s most famous squares so he could steal some money from gullible tourists. He reached into a man’s pocket and took his wallet, but somebody caught his hand and his mind went blank. The person, a tall brunet man with glasses dragged him into an alley before shouting, “Raven! I got a kid that looks like Kurt!” In English. Kurt paled. They had been looking for him.  
“Who- who are du?” he asked in clumsy English. “How do you know my name.” A blonde woman entered the alley.   
“That’s him.” She confirmed.  
“Who are you people!” He shouted. The woman said nothing, but scales seemed to flip all over her body until she- until she resembled his mother. “Mama?” She smiled.  
“Kurt.” He wanted to cry.  
“Why- why did you leave me. Why?”  
“I couldn’t look after you. But I can now. And I will. If you let me.” Kurt nodded. “Ja, mama.” His mother gestured to the man,  
“This is Hank, he and Charles, who’ll you’ll meet later have been helping me look for you and somebody else.”  
“Erik Lehnsherr?”  
“How do you know that? Have you seen him?” asked Hank. Kurt nodded “Ja, he patched me up when I escaped yesterday, there was another boy with him, a teenager.”  
“Did he have silver hair and was pale?” Hank looked a mix between relieved and worried. Kurt nodded.   
“He was comforting him about something. The boy was quite sick. What does terminally ill mean?” Hank turned grey. His mother turned to him, “It means they’re going to die, Kurt.” She turned to Hank, “We should go to Charles.   
Charles was shocked and worried, “Is Peter terminally ill?” Kurt nodded for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. “I think he is. I overheard some stuff.” He yawned. “Sorry, I am, I’m tired.” Charles nodded,   
“Raven,” he said, “Could you take Kurt to his room, I need to talk to Hank.”  
Raven left and took Kurt with her, leaving Hank with Charles.  
“So,” began Charles, his hands on his lap, leaning forward. “You and Raven, huh.” Hank spluttered.  
“Me and- and Raven? You must be joking. The relationship between us is purely platonic. We are not together.” Charles turned his head to the side.   
“But you wish you were?” Hank growled,  
“Get out of my head, Charles.” Charles smirked,  
“I was not in your head, Hank, you’re just… hopelessly not subtle.” Hank scowled,   
“Fine, I like her. She wouldn’t like me anyway.” Charles rolled his eyes,   
“I recall several times in 1962 in which she was seen leaving your room in the early morning.” Hank turned the colour of a beetroot,  
“It-it wasn’t like that! We were- we were just talking.” Charles raised his eyebrows and replied with “Sure you were.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly Finished! Tell me what you think. I'm sorry its so short. And badly written but in my defence I pre-wrote this and forgot to post so I got better at it without improving my work

“So, if we walk in the door, Charles will mind-control the guard into giving us access and we can get in and out, invite Erik to come with us and definitely take Peter, board the plane and get back to Westchester.” Hank finished telling everyone the plan. Since Kurt didn’t know where the shop was, just what it looked like, he would teleport there, and Charles would get the plane to hover above, since it was nearly impossible to detect via radar, they wouldn’t get in trouble with the German government couldn’t see that it was there. “Right, let’s go.” Said Charles.  
Erik was getting more and more desperate by the hour because Pietro was getting worse and worse too quickly and eh was starting to think he wouldn’t last the week. The blue kid had disappeared a while ago, but Erik hoped he was alright. He was almost tempted to go and ask Charles for help, he had caused this mess, he had stopped the cancerous cell from dying when he knocked him out. He should’ve had the doctor come earlier when Pietro said he didn’t recall their conversation in his apartment. He should’ve not taken him so roughly in the first place. Now his son would die because of him.   
Just as he was thinking that, he heard a door opening and sprang to his feet. There was someone else here, Pietro couldn’t walk anymore that was how bad he was, and the blue kid had gone. To his surprise, it was Hank and Raven in her natural form. Hank was carrying Pietro, bridal style and he looked awful. His eyes were sunken and dead, his hair dry and brittle, his hands and legs constantly trembling. Erik knew he didn’t have much time left. “Where exactly are you taking my son?” he asked, standing up straight, trying to exert his dominance over the two. “We’re taking him to Westchester, so he can be looked after for the time he has left, Charles told me that you’re welcome to come to but be sure that we are taking Peter.”  
“Okay.”  
“What?”  
“Did I fucking stutter?” They left the building through the roof and the blue boy was there. “Danke, Herr Lehnsherr for- for doing my stitches. I need to take you to the plane so hold onto me.” They all did and a moment later they were in the plane. There was a bed there that Hank carefully deposited Pietro on, “Th-thank you, Hank.” He said, struggling to form words. Hank smiled sadly at him before heading to the cockpit to take over from Charles, who wheeled himself over to Erik. “Hello, Erik. It’s been a while.”  
“It certainly has old friend.”  
“I see you’ve met Kurt, he’s Raven’s son.” Charles motioned to the blue boy who was reading a book in German. “Thank you for stitching up his wounds, you did a very good job.”   
“Thank. You.” Erik’s response was clipped and polite. Charles bit his lip. I’m sorry there’s nothing to do. I wish I could help more.”  
“Why did you start tracking Pietro down anyway?”  
“I was looking for new students for the school and he is the right age so… But then he dropped off the map and I was scared something had happened to him, so Hank and I, with the help of Raven tried to track him down. The fresh air could make it better on him.”   
“I need help. I don’t want to plan my son’s funeral alone.” Charles blinked a few times in surprise.   
“I’ll help you plan that. But later, I’m sure you’re tired, get some sleep, please.”   
Charles was right, the moment he stopped talking, he felt sleep crashing over him.   
For the last few days, Pietro had been falling in and out of a sleep-like state. The last thing he remembered was crying over his diagnosis while his also crying father tried to comfort him. He knew he didn’t have long left and he heavily doubted that he had a fortnight left. Hell, he doubted he had a week. When he opened his eyes, he was in a bed facing a window. Outside the widow there was a beautiful garden. Or was it a park? Pietro didn’t know. All he knew was he was sick and wanted to sleep. So, he did.  
The heart monitor beside Pietro flat-lined and Erik, who had been there the whole time collapsed into silent sobs.


	10. Chapter Ten (The Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah/Chanukah to all my Jewish readers. Have a nice holiday!

The funeral was quiet, just like how Pietro would have wanted it. Erik, in the end, couldn’t bear organising it so Charles called the morgue and the rabbi to take care of things. The last rites were said, and Pietro’s body was lowered into the ground in Westchester. Erik couldn’t hold it together at all, he just collapsed into weeping and shouting “It was my fault. I’m so sorry!” repeatedly. Charles didn’t know what he meant by that.   
A month after the funeral, Xavier’s School for Gifted Individuals opened again and received three new students as well as Kurt: a boy who had working gills, a girl with cat’s eyes and a tail and a boy who could make plants grow faster. Pietro’s grave now had a stone which read:  
Pietro Django Maximoff-Lehnsherr  
12/12/1957  
-  
30/09/1973  
A beloved son and friend  
Ein geliebter Sohn und Freund  
By November, Erik was gone. Nobody knew where he went just that he left during the night. The school and the people carried on.   
Alone, in a small house in Poland, Magneto shed tears for all that he had lost and all that he would lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap. I'm sorry but please leave a comment because you have no idea how much those inspire me to write! I'm sorry it was bad.


End file.
